Drarryful Drabbles
by GeorgeBoo
Summary: Three Drarry-filled Drabbles (Malfoy's Don't Bottom, Draco Malfoy and the Muggle Movie, and Harry Potter and the Not-So-Perfect Perfect). Rated M for Harry Potter and the Not-So-Perfect Perfect.


Author's note: I apologize to anyone following my stories who are waiting for other stories to be updated! I'm hopefully going to start working out the kinks in my next updates soon (wether that's actually working out a chapter that doesn't feel wrong - _Vampires, Werewolves, and Wizards_, or possibly rewriting, _I'll Love You Through Anything_, as well as a few other choice stories- I have plenty of time this summer to do just that, now that I'm not juggling school, my personal life, and trips.) And on another note with that, these drabbles, at least in the case of _Malfoy's Don't Bottom_, and the next one,_ Draco Malfoy and The Muggle Movie_, were pretty much already written (especially _Malfoy's Don't Bottom_). I did however, write _Harry Potter and the Not-So-Perfect Perfect_ earlier tonight based on a conversation (one which I believe _Malfoy's Don't Bottom_, might have come from, but I doubt it because I can't keep it straight myself.)

_XOXOXOXOXOXO_

**Malfoy's Don't Bottom.**

"So, Draco... Uhm, do you want to uh, bottom or top?" Harry asks shyly, looking down at his scruffy trainers. Draco had asked him to get rid of them so many times but he wouldn't, they were comfortable in a worn way that would never happen with whatever Draco gave him.

"Malfoy's don't bottom, Potter..." Draco sneers, making Harry freeze with tension, this is the moment, this is it, the moment Draco tells him he's not worth it anymore. The moment it's over and he's back to being the freak his relatives always told him he was. Dra-Malfoy moves closer and Harry fears that he's going to hit him, instead Draco moves in closer, his breath hot on Harry's face. "Besides, I really want to watch you squirming under me, Harry." He adds softly, before stealing Harry into a kiss.

They didn't get another full sentence in for the rest of the night.

-/-/-/-/-

**Draco Malfoy and The Muggle Movie.**

It had started off innocently, with a respectable distance between them on the couch, watching a _movie_ on Harry's _muggle television_. It was quite the invention, Draco had thought. Not that he'd ever compliment_muggles_. Harry's whole house was like another world for him. Draco wasn't entirely sure what made him think that. Maybe it was all the _muggle _contraptions lying around (_television, telephone, microwave, toaster, fridge._) or maybe it was the young man that he was currently wrapped around, watching the characters move across the screen, no longer able to hold his attention against the beauty that was his new-boyfriend. He had never thought that he'd be in that situation. He never thought he'd ever get close enough to Harry to be able to hold him, kiss him, and he had never thought that he, the pureblood prince of Slytherin, would ever watch a _muggle movie_ (not that he had known they existed until earlier this night.)

"Harry, I'm bored." Draco sneered- trying not to seem whiny- and turned to look at the green eyed man beside him.

"Well then, what should we do?" Harry purred, smiling indulgently at his boyfriend, who instead of answering, pinned him to the couch with hot kisses. As they kissed, both boys felt the proof of the other's arousal's against their thighs, pushing against their own packages. Harry, getting impatient, shifted, hitting Draco's crotch with his own, creating glorious friction. Draco moaned into his mouth, before nipping Harry's bottom lip, making the other boy whine with want again. With that Draco bucked his hips, making them both groan again. Draco began to kiss Harry's neck, making the slightly smaller boy whither against him, trying to please both his need to have Draco keep doing that with his mouth, as well as get friction on his prick.

To say that they missed the middle and ending of the movie would be an understatement, neither would be able to so much as describe any part of the movie, with what happened on the couch being much, much more entertaining than the movie could ever hope to be.

-/-/-/-

**Harry Potter and the Not-So-Perfect Perfect.**

"Harry? You here?" Draco whispered as he sneaked into the broom closet on the fourth floor, a middle ground for him and his Gryffindor lover.

"Yes, thank Merlin you're here!" Harry said expectantly. "I've been waiting for you for what feels like forever!"

"I'm sorry, Love, I got caught up with a fight between your Weasel and one of my snakes." Draco soothed, pulling his lover in his arms. "It's been too long since we've done this, Harry."

"I know." Harry groaned, kissing Draco's neck. "I've missed you."

"And I've missed you." Draco said, lifting Harry's head up softly. He placed a soft kiss to Harry's cheek. "We don't have much time." He said sadly, lamenting the short time.

"Then take me!" Harry brattily said, pouting at his Perfect boyfriend.

"Okay, Bossy." Draco said, removing Harry's pants with Harry's help. "I swear you're getting bossier each time." He chucked, kissing his boyfriend on any skin he could get his greedy lips on.

"No, I just get more impatient every time, Prat." Harry answered, pushing off his own robe before removing Draco's. "There isn't enough time to do this." He continued, tugging Draco's pants out of his pants before he began to unbutton them, brushing his lover's skin with gentle caresses as he did. Once they were both naked enough, Harry laid down on one of the robes on the floor, not caring if they got it dirty with their need. He listened and wriggled with anticipation as Draco cast the appropriate spells- a lubrication spell as well as a preparation spell. While they boy preferred to do everything by hand, there was no time, only need.

"Ready?" Draco asked breathily, taking his cock in his hand, preparing to ease himself into Harry.

"Just get on with it already!" Harry growled back, wriggling himself closer to his lover. With that in mind, Draco smirked and slowly inched himself inside of Harry, grinning when Harry just growled again and practically impaled himself with Draco's dick. "Move!" He grunted, getting use to the very much missed feeling of being full. Draco kissed Harry's cheek tenderly before he began a fast pace, adjusting himself to find Harry's pleasure spot. He knew he found it when he heard Harry's breathy moans and begging "_Oh yes! Right there, Draco!_" Within no time both of them are getting off, moaning the other's name.

Harry heard Draco say a cleaning charm, cleaning both of them up as well as their robes and other clothing that had gotten dirty in their love making. "We better get dressed, I have Ancient Runes next and you have Care Of Magical Creatures." Draco said, kissing Harry's forehead this time in his haste to put on his clothing.

"So you're just going to screw me and leave?" Harry pouted, feeling for his clothing. Neither of them thought to cast a quick _Lumos_, to make sure that their clothing was what both were actually grabbing.

"I'm sorry." Draco said with another chase kiss, before he opened the door and headed out. Harry just sighed and finished dressing, before waiting for a while to head out too. He quickly ran into Hermione, on her way to Ancient Runes.

"Harry?" She asked, grinning at him.

"Yes, 'Mione?" Harry asked her, wondering what could make her grin that way.

"You do realize you're wearing a certain Slytherin Perfect's robe." Hermione said evilly, before she started laughing at Harry's in dignified squeak and blush.

_XOXOXOXOXOXO_

Author's note: I suck at writing sex, so I apologize for that. And as kind of a continued version of my earlier Author's Note, if any readers wish to comment on what they'd like to see in my stories- the ones I'm hopefully going to pick back up and continue- as well as any other Drabbles (Accepting other pairings, just no Harry/Ginny… I guess you could but it would pain me and I'll impale myself in the eye.), suggestions and conversations are welcome! I hope you enjoyed the three drarry-ful drabbles!


End file.
